The present invention relates to a method for controlling the writing of file data into a write-once type memory device (for example, a write-once type optical disc).
A conventional write-once type optical disc used as a data file has been operated on the basis of a method in which, when new file data is written, users determine the file name and data capacity required for the file, and then write the file data. However, accurate estimation of the required data capacity is very difficult. Therefore, users have a tendency to determine an extremely large data capacity which is greater than that actually required for the data, resulting in a large area in which nothing is written and, as a result, the efficient space utilization of the data file will decrease. The conventional optical disc also has disadvantages in that, when a cause for writing interruption such as a power failure occurs, the data area which has been occupied can no longer be employed, the non-written area thus being further increased and the efficiency of space utilization of the optical disc being decreased even more.